Stephanelly's InuYasha Songfics
by Stephanelly
Summary: Just what the title says, a place where I'm going to put songfics for InuYasha. Yup, songfics...


The Way

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Apply to other songfics.

A/N: Hi people! My own little plasce to put songfics I make about InuYasha! So far, there's only this on,e but, if I make anymore, this is where they're gonna go! n.n So, here's the first one, in honor of the Band of Seven (and the oh so smexy Bankotsu)! The song is called _The Way_ by Fastball.

Bankotsu glanced around the village; his village, and scoffed. His talents were wasted here. He could make better use of them elsewhere.

_They made up their minds_

He made a bundle only of what he needed to survive and the family's great halberd, Banryu, and left them both somewhere out of the way. Now, he was ready to leave anytime he wished.

_And they started packing_

That night, he slaughtered the entire village and left under the cover of darkness, blood-soaked and carefree.

_They left before the sun came up that day_

_This_ was the kind of life he had always wanted for himself; a life where the only one he had to answer to was himself and no one else. A life where he could do as he pleased. _Just_ my _life, and how_ I _want to live it._

_An exit to eternal summer slacking_

Now, it was just a question of where his freedom would take him.

_But where were they going without ever knowing the way?_

Along the way, he met a couple of people who piqued his interest. They were at a sweet shop, drinking saké.

_They drank up the wine_

From how loose-lipped they were, he found that their names were Jakotsu and Suikotsu, and they were people just like him; people tired of the way they had to live.

_And they got to talking._

They decided to form a group; a group that would do whatever they pleased, whenever.

_They now had more important things to say_

Nothing would be able to tell them what to do. They wouldn't have to answer to anyone anymore. And if an obstacle came across their path, they would smash right through it.

_And when the car broke down they started walking_

Now the road would take them anywhere they pleased. If only they knew where "anywhere" was.

_Where were they going without ever knowing the way?_

There were others who saw that the three of them were happy with their lifestyle, and envied it. Soon, the group of three became the Band of Seven; a group of merciless mercenaries who owed their allegiance to nobody. And that was the way they liked it.

_Anyone could see that the road that they walk on is paved in gold_

They were all young men who had no need to care about what the future held out to them.

_And it's always summer, they'll never get cold_

If they needed supplies, they could easily raid and slaughter a village and get what provisions they needed.

_They'll never get hungry_

And, as far as they were concerned, they wouldn't have to worry about getting old for a long, _long_ time…

_They'll never get old and grey_

However, luck wasn't with them. The warlords grew fearful of the Band of Seven's strength. Soon, the group of mercenaries was executed by decapitation. Though their bodies decayed, their spirits lingered.

_You can see their shadows wandering off somewhere_

Even if they were doomed to wander the Earth forever, they didn't care. They at least lived and died freely.

_They won't make it home but they really don't care_

They had their freedom; they hadn't been bound to anybody in their life, and for that they were happy.

_They wanted the highway they're happy there today_

But one day, their souls were saved from eternal damnation…

_Today…_

Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, and Kyokotsu, all woke up to find Bankotsu fully clothed and smirking.

"… Big Brother? What the hell's going on here? I thought we were dead," Jakotsu said, bewildered.

"We were sleeping for a long time, brothers," Bankotsu stated, his smirk widening. "We were given another chance at life."

_The children woke up_

The rest of them looked puzzled. Finally, Suikotsu asked, "Who is the one who resurrected us? I see no one here but us."

_And they couldn't find 'em_

"Just someone named Naraku who has hired us for our skill," Bankotsu answered. "He left before I woke any of you up."

_They left before the sun came up that day_

"Now, how about we do what we do best?"

The rest agreed; a couple of them cheered, and they left the tomb that used to be their resting place behind.

_They just drove off and left it all behind 'em_

True, their employer didn't show himself to them for most of the time, and his aims were unclear, but they were alive again. They would make the most out of every moment.

_But where were they going without ever knowing the way?_

One by one, the Band of Seven fell to death once more. But they had no regrets; they had lived and died as they pleased.

_Anyone could see the road that they walk on is paved in gold_

They wouldn't have to care about the passage of time anymore.

_And it's always summer they'll never get cold_

They wouldn't have to worry about death anymore, nor would they have to worry about growing old and weak.

_They'll never get hungry, they'll never get old and grey_

They made a mark upon the living again; they won't be forgotten anytime soon.

_You can see their shadows wandering off somewhere_

They'll probably never be resurrected again, but they didn't care.

_They won't make it home but they really don't care_

They died as their own, for that they were glad.

_They wanted the highway they're happy there today_

Rest in peace, Band of Seven…

_Today…_


End file.
